Out of Her Shell
by TheCaptainandThePostulant
Summary: A fluffy little one-shot of what I think could have happened when Louisa returned home from her first date after the family move to America. Yes, I know that this summary sucks but I swear that the one-shot is better! I hope you all enjoy and please review to let me know what you thought! Thanks! x


**Author's Note: There aren't many stories on here about the children and so I thought that I would try and change that a little! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

She couldn't help but feel like she was being watched. Oh, the evening had been absolutely glorious, perfect even, but when Louisa arrived back at the farmhouse after the dance at the village hall – her date's fingers entwined loosely and shyly with her own – she couldn't help but feel as though they were not alone; as if an extra pair of eyes (or two) were watching. But she saw nothing that confirmed her suspicions, so she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind, and with a soft smile, turned to face Sam. 'I had an incredible time with you.' She breathed as she let go of his hand to lay hers upon his chest, his own taking hold of her slim waist through the pink chiffon fabric of the dress that she had worn on their first proper date.

She was unable to prevent herself from biting down on her lower lip as he brought her close, her chest coming into contact with his own before he leaned his forehead against hers. 'So did I.' He whispered as he allowed the tip of his nose to graze against her own, smiling as he watched her clear blue eyes flutter closed of their own accord at the contact. 'You looked so beautiful tonight,' He played with the tips of the soft blonde curls that hung down her back, a perfect little glimmer in her eyes when they opened slowly just seconds later. 'So ravishing...' She watched him as he stepped further into her, his hand finding the small of her back. 'Do you trust me, my love?' He asked, pulling her flush against his chest as she gazed up at him.

'I – I trust you.' She nodded, a blonde curl falling into her face before he tucked it back beneath her ear and used that same hand to take her perfect chin between his thumb and forefinger.

He began to lean in then – his movements slow and hesitant so that she knew she was able to draw back if she desired to – his deep hazel brown eyes fluttering closed of their own accord just moments before his smooth lips captured hers in a kiss that was both warm and chaste. As the two of them sank into their first kiss he released her chin in order for his hand to join his other upon her lower back, Louisa's hands wandering up the front of his chest before she cupped the sides of his neck in her palms and released the gentlest of sighs against his lips. They stood kissing beneath the stars for several long minutes before she once again felt as though they were being watched, her hands slipping back down to his chest in order to push him away from her when she felt Sam's tongue dance slowly along the seam of her lower lip.

'I'm sorry,' He breathed, 'I shouldn't have done that.'

'Oh, Sam, that's not why I pushed you away.' She told him as her breathing was rather heavy and her cheeks were reddened, her hands still upon his chest as she gazed up into his eyes.

'Then what is it?' He brought his hands to her face before cupping it in his palms and tracing her sharp cheekbones with his thumbs, her eyes falling closed as she sighed in contentment.

'I don't know.' She admitted when she allowed herself to meet his gaze once more. 'Things have just been so chaotic since my family and I moved here from Austria, and every now and again I get the feeling that I'm being watched and it gives me an awkward feeling in my belly. I've also never done _this_ before.' She cast her gaze down to his chest then before he leaned forward and pressed his lips against the smooth skin of her forehead in a long and slow kiss.

'You've never done what before, my love?' He asked, stroking his thumbs against the wispy blonde hairs at the sides of her head as he gazed into her eyes and she released a soft sigh.

'I've never been in love; I've never been kissed by a boy before. You're my first... _everything_ …I suppose.' She offered him a small smile as they stood in silence for a short time, Sam's own lips curling up into a smile as he brought his hands to her waist and he stepped further into her. He lowered his head to press a kiss onto her cheek, a shiver coursing through her when his warm lips ghosted her ear, followed by his soft breath on her skin as he tugged her close.

'Do you have any idea of what an honor that is?' He murmured into her ear as his hands ran over the length of her spine through her dress, Louisa giggling in response as he pressed his lips against her neck in several soft kisses. 'I've wanted to do this from the second I lay eyes on you – just hold you in my arms and kiss you – but I never had the right to do so until now.' She only fell more in love with him with every soft kiss that he left upon the side of her neck.

'Can I ask you something?' He raised his brow at her as he drew back a few moments later.

'You can ask me anything.' She reassured him as she held onto the lapels of his suit jacket.

'You know that I'm mad about you,' He ran his hands along the outside of her arms, 'And you know that I would give you the world if I could.' Louisa nodded with a slight tilt of her head. 'I spent over an hour in front of the mirror tonight, trying to figure out the best way to go about asking you this, but now I'm just going to come right out and say it.' He took a deep breath. 'Louisa, will you be my girl?' He took her waist in his hands once more, beaming down at her.

'Oh, Sam,' She giggled as soft tears coated her voice, 'Of course I will!' She slipped her arms around his neck then, squealing in delight as he lifted her off of the ground before spinning her around for a moment as he chuckled, the happiness evident on both of their faces when he lowered her down carefully and she ran her hands along his shoulders and down his arms. 'I love you so much.' She sniffled as she allowed him to wrap her in his arms. 'As my mother would put it, you've really "brought me out of my shell" over the last couple of weeks.' The two of them shared a gentle chuckle as she lay her head on his chest with a sigh of contentment.

'I promise you this.' His voice was a little muffled as he buried his lips in her hair. 'I am going to spend every day for the rest of my life trying to make you see yourself as I see you: as the beautiful, smart, humorous and compassionate young woman that I have always known you to be. Yes, you're shy and tend to keep yourself to yourself, but that doesn't matter to me. I love you, Louisa von Trapp, and I am never going to stop.' She tilted her head back upon his chest, smoothing the backs of her fingers across his cheek as they gazed into one another's eyes and she felt her heart swell with love for him when he nuzzled warmly against her hand.

'Kiss me...' She breathed as she cupped the side of his neck in her hand and traced his jaw with the pad of her thumb, her clear blue eyes looking deep into his hazel brown ones as he brought her away from him. He used the hand that wasn't holding her waist to cup the curve of her cheek beneath the curtain of her blonde tresses of hair, his gaze fixed upon those soft and luscious lips of hers before it began to travel upwards to meet her own. 'Kiss me, Sam…' He leaned in towards her then before nudging her nose with his in an affectionate manner, a soft giggle escaping her before he caught her in a tender kiss and pulled her into his warmth.

Her hands left his neck and travelled down the front of his chest before she slipped her arms around his waist beneath his jacket, her fingers curling into the white material of his shirt as their lips moved over one another's in perfect sync and he allowed the strands of her blonde hair to slip through the gaps in his fingers as though they were simply grains of sand. When she felt him trace the seam of her lower lip with his tongue this time, she didn't stiffen in his arms and she didn't pull back from him. Rather, she stepped further into him until her chest met his and she released the gentlest him of satisfaction before parting her lips beneath his.

The dancing of their tongues was rather hesitant and tentative to begin with – much as their first dance of the evening had been when they had arrived at the village hall – but as the two of them fell further into their passionate kiss, the dancing of their tongues started to become much more confident. Sam trailed the palms of his hands over the length of her spine as her soft and warm lips continued to move beneath his own, her own hands drawing circles into his lower back through his shirt as she continued to release the most perfect little whimpers.

She felt him give her lower lip a soft nip with his teeth as he pulled back, her heart pounding.

'My darling…' He cupped her face in his hands when their eyes had met once more and she blessed him with a radiant smile as she placed her hands upon his waist, her rosy lips a little swollen as he leaned his forehead against her own. 'You are so gorgeous, Louisa von Trapp.'

She blushed at his compliment before feeling a surge of warmth course through her veins as he pressed a kiss onto her brow. 'I should go in.' She sighed in reluctance once they'd stood in a comfortable silence for a while, Sam smiling down at her as he took her hand in his own.

'Let me walk you to the door.' He slipped his fingers through the gaps in hers before caressing her knuckles with the pad of his thumb, Louisa nodding before she rose up onto her tiptoes and planted a kiss on his cheek. She then unlatched the gate before stepping through it and allowing Sam to follow her, a blissful smile spreading across her features as she felt him press a languid kiss to the back of her head when she closed it as quietly as possible behind them.

They then made their way down the garden path and towards the door that led into the small farmhouse, Sam pressing her back up against the door once she'd turned to face him before he took a step closer to her and placed one hand upon the jut of her hip through her dress. 'Let me take you out tomorrow afternoon.' He said softly as she gazed up at him through her lashes. 'Let me take you up into the hills with a picnic so that we can be alone and I can hold you in my arms.' She reached up to smooth the backs of her fingers across his shaven cheek.

'I will have finished my chores by half-past two, so why don't you come for me at three? That will give me time to get changed and make myself look somewhat presentable for our date.'

'You'll look beautiful no matter what you wear.' He reassured her. 'You could wear rags and I would still think you're the most captivating girl in the whole of Vermont.' She beamed up at him in silence for a time before settling her hand upon the base of his neck and pulling him down into a delicious kiss. 'Mmph…' He hummed gently as he brought her flush against him.

'I love you.' She breathed. 'And I can't wait until tomorrow.'

'I love you too, sweetheart.' He stroked her hair with the palm of his hand. 'And neither can I.'

'As much as I would love to stand here with you all night, I really do have to go in now. I'll be lectured by mother and father in the morning if I'm out past my curfew.' She told him, rising up onto her toes again in order to plant a final slow kiss upon his cheek, lingering just a little. 'Goodnight, Sam.' She whispered after returning back to her mediocre height, smiling at him.

'Goodnight, Louisa.' He took her hand in his once more before lifting it to his lips and leaving an open-mouthed kiss upon the back of her palm, a slight shiver coursing through her body.

Once he had released her hand she turned away from him in order to open the door that led into the farmhouse, throwing a loving smile back over her shoulder at him. She then stepped into the house before closing the door behind her, a small smirk replacing the smile that was on her lips when she heard stifled laughter coming from the dinner table in the kitchen. 'I'm not stupid, you know.' She sighed as she turned to face her parents, Maria and Georg trying their hardest to stifle their giggles as they smiled over at her. 'I know you were spying on me.'

'I wouldn't call it _spying…'_ Georg admitted from the chair beside his wife at the table as he traced the rim of his teacup with his thumb. 'I would call it making sure that that young man didn't try and push his luck.' Louisa rolled her eyes in response as she removed her cardigan.

'I would expect Kurt or Gretl to spy on me when I return home from a date, but I can't deny that I am rather disappointed in you both.' Maria had to have a long sip of her tea in order to stop herself from giggling. 'You always tell the others and I that it's not right to pry on people, so I would expect better from the two of you.' Maria forced herself to maintain her composure.

'You're right, my darling, we should know better.' She told her, somehow managing to keep a straight face. 'It was wrong of us to pry on you and we swear to you that we won't do it again.'

'Thank you.' She replied. 'Now, I'm going to bed.'

'Before you do,' Georg said as she was about to ascend the stairs, 'I just have one question.'

'Yes, father?' She raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him.

'When are you going to introduce him to your mother and I?' There was a chortle in his voice.

'Ugh,' She rolled her eyes in exasperation, 'Goodnight.'

The soft laughter of her parents followed her as she made her way up the stairs towards the bedroom that she shared with Brigitta, but despite the slight annoyance that she felt due to her parents prying on her as she had had her first kiss, she couldn't help but smile to herself.

She was in love.

A young man who was nothing but a gentleman loved her for who she was and she couldn't describe just how incredible that felt. Their first meeting had been when he'd helped her up from the ground after the girl who had been tormenting her for months had shoved her, and all that she had been able to do in response had been mutter the softest "thank you" to him.

As the days had passed, however, he had continued to try and grow closer to her and he had somehow managed to change her. She couldn't say that she was no longer shy, because she was, but her confidence had definitely strengthened since she had become friends with Sam. She no longer fell silent or started to tremble if her mother or father introduced her to someone, and she no longer sat at the very back of the classroom so that she wouldn't be picked to answer any questions that her teacher might have. She was a little more outgoing.

As she slipped into bed that evening after slipping out of her dress and into her nightgown, she gazed up at the ceiling and felt her heart swell with the deep love that she held for Sam. They had been courting for five minutes and already he was the most important thing in the world to her. She adored him more than she could ever say and would never let him forget it.

Because he had made her feel as though she was capable of anything.

He had brought her out of her shell.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed and please review! xx**


End file.
